La flamme de ses yeux
by Cannelle-Black
Summary: Clove Kentwell. Que savons nous d'elle? Elle est cruelle, colérique, et excellente au lancé de couteaux. Mais trois qualificatifs ne suffisent pas à cerner une personne...


**Discramer: Je ne pardonnerais jamais à Suzanne Collin's d'avoir tué Clove, personnage qu'elle à créé, ainsi que tout l'univers d'Hunger Games! **

Elle allait gagner. Elle en était sûre, et ceci, depuis le début des Jeux. ELLE avait l'âme d'une vainqueur, une âme que seul les tributs du district deux possède. Qui d'autre pourrait gagner, si ce n'est un deux? Le famélique emplis de principe du onze? Le crétin fleur-bleue du douze? Cette sombre idiote de Katniss Everdeen, qui lui avait volé SA place de favorite? Il en manquait un... Ha, oui, la petite faiblarde du cinq. Une cruche dont personne ne se souciait. Pourquoi se soucier d'elle? Elle n'avait même pas était capable de tuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul tribut. Et malgré cela, elle fait partie des finalistes. Et elle mourra après elle.

C'est ironique, non? La tribut la plus puissante, massacrée par un simple onze, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de la favorite de ces stupides jeux, pendant que la Renarde récupérait tranquillement sa part du festin. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, à présent, s'était de souhaiter la victoire de son partenaire de district, Cato. N'était-ce pas lui, d'ailleurs, qui arrivait en courant et en criant son prénom emplis d'une haine vengeresse? Mais c'était trop tard. Les deux meurtriers... SES deux meurtriers était partis, la laissant seule, le crâne fracassé, à l'article de la mort.

Sa victoire, elle l' avait juré à ses amis, promis à sa famille, proclamée à travers tout son district... Et voilà qu'elle trahissait la confiance de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, de tous qui avait cru en elle. Elle partait à son tour. Elle partait, alors que la vie s'agitait dans son bas ventre. Personne ne le savait. Mère à quinze ans, c'était décidément bien trop jeune, même dans le district deux, dans lequel la politique de leur maire actuel encourageait les familles à s'agrandir, et ce, le plus tôt possible, afin d'avoir toujours plus de tributs potentiels. Toujours plus de gagnants potentiels. En tous les cas, elle était enceinte, et elle s'apprêtait à mourir. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi, ne pensant qu'aux anciens gagnants, mais plus d'un millier d'enfants étaient mort durant les Hunger Games. Il était tout à fait plausible que d'autres jeunes filles se soient retrouvées dans la même situation qu'elle à l'instant. La stupidité de tout se système, qui lui sautait désormais aux yeux, la laissait pantoise. Cato arriva devant elle. Il pleurais. A un moment, quand la modification des règles avait été annoncée, il avaient vraiment espéré survivre tous les deux. Deux meilleurs amis, unis comme les doigts de la main, auraient gagné les Jeux. Mais leur chance était passée. Et c'est à ce moment là que Clove Kentwell fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire durant sa - courte- vie. Elle se révolta. Contre tout. Contre les Hunger Games, contre les pacificateurs, contre le président Snow, contre la séparation des districts... Elle pleura à son tour. Mais pas de tristesse, comme le crurent les gens qui visionnèrent les Jeux. De rage. Car la révolte bouillonna dans le sang de Clove bien avant de bouillonner dans celui de Katniss.

Ce que la jeune carrière ne sut jamais, c'est que son enfant survécut. En effet, les inspectant sa dépouille, les scientifiques aperçurent une chose qui les surprit: miss Kentwell attendait un enfant. Une idée germa dans leur esprit. Sa mère? L'une des meilleures lanceuse de couteau de sa génération? Son père? Il s'avéra, à la surprise générale, que se fut Tresh, un exelent combattant lui aussi. Alors, ils sortirent l'enfant du ventre de sa mère, la mire sous une couveuse, la firent grandir quinze fois plus vite qu'un enfant normal. Un an plus tard, les journaux annoncèrent que le fils du président Snow avait en fait un fille, qui avait été cachée pendant de nombreuses années, afin de la préserver du feux des caméras, et qui avait était éduquée dans un centre d'entraînement du district deux, ce qui expliquait son talent pour le métier des armes. Il était prévu d'en faire l'âme du Capitole, un symbole aussi fort que celui du geai moqueur. Mais Snow s'attacha à cette redoutable guerrière. Elle ne partit pas au front. Mais, lors de la finale des soixante-dix-septième Hunger Games, lorsque Katniss Everdeen vit le regard que lança la grande gagnante, une lanceuse de couteau, à la caméra, elle eu un choc: car c'est la flamme qui animait les yeux de Tresh, que l'on retrouvait dans le regard profond de cette jeune métisse. Regard qu'elle tenait également de sa mère, mais ça, personne ne le sut jamais.

Voici mon premier OS basé sur le personnage de Clove Kentwell. Qu'en pensez-vous? J'hésite à le continuer, car d'un côté, je trouve que c'est joli, comme fin, mais de l'autre, je me dit que le personnage de la fille de Clove n'est pas suffisamment cernée. Merci d'avoir lut, et merci à ceux qui review! ^^


End file.
